<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Rose Has It's Thorns by FireGiant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178180">Every Rose Has It's Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGiant/pseuds/FireGiant'>FireGiant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosemary Dimitrescu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Lady Dimitrescu makes Rosemary Winters her daugher, Everyone's a Dumbass, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGiant/pseuds/FireGiant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniela, Cassandra, and Bela all have a new sister, when Mother goes down to the town to collect supplies for Rosemary they are left to take care of their sister. But that shouldn't be too hard. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniela &amp; Her Sisters, Lady Dimitrescu &amp; Daughters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosemary Dimitrescu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Rose Has It's Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No!” Rosie yelled, it was her first world and was one of the few other words she could say, as she smacked the little spoon of baby food out of Cassandra’s hand. Cassandra jumped back just in time that the spoon and its contents missed her. But she wasn’t able to evade the few specks of mash that landed on her dress. She brushed them off trying to ignore the texture of the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra picked up the container once again and scooped up another spoonful of the strange green paste that was in the small glass container. She took one look at it and tried not to make a face this stuff looked revolting. It was a green goop with chunks of pink stuff gross. Mother said it was mashed peace with little chunks of ham, still gross. She had taken one sniff of this stuff and wondered how on earth they were going to convince Rosie to eat this stuff. It smelled like regurgitated food, and it looked the part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not eating it.” Cassandra complained, deciding that if she tried again she was only going to get the same result as she did the other ten times, or however many times she tried she had lost count. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why would she? That stuff is gross.” Daniela said leaning against the door and watching her sister. Cassandra turned to glare at her, who had a smug smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised. She was probably taking so much amusement from watching Cassandra fail again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sighed, Mother was out, picking up more supplies for Rosie. She had said that she would be gone for most of the day and she entrusted that her daughters were going to take care of their newest member. Cassandra originally thought that it would be a breeze. How hard was it to get a baby to eat? But apparently, everything had to be harder than it looked. How did Mother do it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been trying to feed her all day. At breakfast, she ate a little bit of the food, but not much so they let it slide and played with her until it was time for lunch. At lunch, she refused to eat anything no matter how hard they tried. It was dinner time now, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be starving. Why wasn’t she eating anything? Was something wrong? Or was she just being stubborn? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage her, Daniela.” Bela said who was on the other side of the room cleaning the blotches of green paste off of her dress with a rag. She had been the first to try to feed Rosie and the result had been about the same. She lost her temper when Cassandra laughed at her, an action that Cassandra was now sorley regretting. “Hey, Cassandra, try doing choo-choo train.” Bela suggested over her shoulder as she ground the towel against the lower part of her dress trying to rub out what was probably going to be a stain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing that.” Cassandra said definitely. Bela had tried airplane which didn’t work for her. Cassandra thought that choo-choo train wouldn’t work either. It hadn’t worked for Bela when she did airplane so why would it work for her when she did choo-choo train, they were practically the same thing? And plus Bela had looked and sounded ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” Bela said, her back was still turned to her sisters. Cassandra could hear her mumbling about, ‘why doesn’t this stuff come off?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra took another scoop of food grumbling to herself. “Hey, Rosie.” She said in a high pitched voice. Rosie looked up at her with a kind of confused expression before one of Cassandra’s insects caught her eye. She cooed happily, her eyes growing big, and reached out to grab the bug, but it flew away. The force of Rosie’s hand however did push the insect further away from the baby’s grasp. Probably a good thing, she didn’t need Rosie killing any more of their bugs. “Here comes the choo-choo train.” She said moving the spoonful towards the baby’s mouth. Cassandra internally sighed when she had to make the sounds for it. “Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga choo-choo!” She said internally cringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniela doubled over laughing and began to laugh even harder when Rosie smacked the spoonful away. Cassandra felt a bubbling hot rage boiling in her veins and her head slowly turned to look at her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yucky!” Rosie declared scrunching her face up and turning her head away. The tiny wisps of blonde hair on her head catching the dining room light and making her hair look like straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was you!” Cassandra said, pointing an accusing finger at her sister. Her grip on the glass container was so strong she was sure it was going to crack and shatter at any moment. Her knuckles were turning even more white than they were before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- no i- no it wasn’t.” Daniela tried to say, but she could barely get her words out, she was laughing so hard. Cassandra gritted her teeth together. At this point, she was practically rolling on the floor. She sounded like a tea kettle ready to be taken off of the stove.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She said. “If you think it’s so funny why don’t you do it?” Cassandra said thrusting the spoon and container into her sister's face. Daniela moved her hands trying to block her sister. Her hands were shaking along with the rest of her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good.” Daniela said, twisting away from her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra gave her sister a sour look and placed, well more like slammed, the container on the little tray in front of Rosies clipped into her highchair. “Well, I’m not doing it any more.” Cassandra said flicking a few more of the ham chunks off of her dress and shutting when she felt their slimy texture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra turned around and marched over to join her sister who handed over the rag before she was even asked to. Cassandra wiped off most of the goop and just as it had Bela she was trying to get the little green-tinted stain out of the fabric. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniela had a newfound respect for Mother. She wasn’t sure how she managed to raise all three of them and kept her sanity. Escasally with her, Daniela liked to cause trouble. Sometimes Daniela wondered how Mother got through life without drop-kicking her at least twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosie looked between her two sisters collecting on the other side of the room and then back at Daniela. Daniela felt her heart drop into her stomach as Rosie’s bottom lip began to quiver. And then a whimper escaped her. And then a weak little cry that was going to turn into a big one.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniela rushed over to her. Oh god, oh no, don’t cry, don’t cry! She was screaming to herself. She didn’t look up when she heard footsteps quickly running over to her side. Daniela scooped up Rosie and held her against her body, slightly bouncing her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sisters gathered around her, she could feel their arms wrapping around her and their faces smooshed up against the side of her head. She could feel them smiling, and she could almost hear their thoughts which were probably all the same as hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whine subsided into a small whimper. Before slowly dwindling into nothing. Daniela set Rosies back into her chair, gently. Her sisters backed up so they were standing on either side of Rosie's high chair. Rosie gave a watery smile to Daniela and everyone collectively let out a relieved sigh. Crisis averted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniela walked over to Rosie slowly as if the child was a ticking time bomb, and picked up the glass container, it was still warm from Cassandra holding it for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the contents inside of it. She made a face of mild disgust trying hard to hide it, for her own sake before looking up at Rosie and trying to offer, what was probably, an unconvincing smile.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniela tried to think of something that might work to get Rosie to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could someone distract her or something?” Daniela asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Cassandra asked. “We didn’t bring anything with us, and if one of us leaves she’s gonna start crying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your bugs, stupid.” Daniela said. She watched as Cassandra’s jaw tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want her eating them.” Bela said. “She’s already eaten like three.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then hold them out of her reach.” Daniela said, her tone suggesting it was the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who’s doing it?” Bela asked. She looked at Cassandra who shook her head. “Why not?” Bela asked, putting her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ate </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span> of mine.” Cassandra said. “You still have some to spare.” she crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bela scoffed. “We all still have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some to spare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop being so dramatic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” Cassandra grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Bela said, as a lone insect broke off and began to fly in front of Rosie’s face. Rosie giggled and reached out for it. The bug moved back out of reach and began to fly in a pattern. Rosie watched it with wide eyes completely mesmerized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniela took a scoop of gunk from the container and slowly moved it towards Rosie. Without thinking she opened her mouth and Daniela was able to feed her the baby food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were able to feed her the rest of the container. And they celebrated. They were probably celebrating a little hard for just getting a baby to eat their food but hey a victory was a victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone went silent when Daniela threw the glass container on the ground screaming “Yeah, that's how you do it!” Her sisters stared at her with wide eyes. But they should have expected her to do that, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a happy squeal from Rosie as she began to babble nonsense. She sounded just as victorious as the sisters felt, but she probably had no clue what the ever-loving fuck was going on. But it sure was exciting. Rosie clapped her hands together, kicking her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the door opened and Mother came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright I heard something break?” She said. She sounded slightly concerned. Her head darted around looking for the source of the noise. The sisters looked at each other and then started laughing hysterically. Daniela could just barely make out Mother’s face through her tears. She looked confused and slightly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosie squealed, reaching towards Mother. A smile grew on Mother’s face as she put the bags on the ground and walked towards her newest daughter and scooped her into her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, my dear.” She said kissing Rosie’s face. “Were you good for your sisters?” She asked, turning to look at her elder daughters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Daniela said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>